Flying On A Hippogriff
by Selene Melia
Summary: What I think should have happened after Ron and Lavender start... snogging in front of Hermione. Not British so sorry if the language is off.


Ok, so I recently re-watched the Half-Blood Prince and I have to say, this is the one scene, in the whole series, that I thought would be a perfect start to a Harmony relationship. So, when nothing happened, I was devastated. Obviously I would have to write about it, and this is what I came up with. Keep in mind, I've been writing this for about 2 weeks, all at different times, so the writing may be funny. Enjoy!

Deticated to my Harry Potter loving besties: Lucy, Ellen, and Alaina. Let's get out the butterbeer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recogize.

~Sel Mel

* * *

Hermione Granger watched as Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown started snogging nonstop. Feeling a sudden rush of dizziness, she ran from the Common Room, Harry Potter following behind her.

Unknown to her was the feeling she held inside. The feeling of pure… relief. Of joy and happiness. The feeling swelled in her chest and filled her unnaturally. Unable to contain it, she rushed to the outside corridor, where she cried tears of joy.

Hermione conjured some birds she was practicing in Charms, canary birds made of happiness and light. They were the loveliest shade of golden yellow, fluttering a few feet above her head. She glanced at the perfect birds and new tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over the brims.

Harry walked in behind Hermione and upon seeing the birds and her face, he sighed. Harry knew Hermione fancied Ron, only he was too thick to notice, and broke the poor girl's heart. Little did the two of them know that Harry had a secret of his own, one that made his insides ache every moment he lived.

Harry Potter was in love with Hermione Granger.

Harry sat next to the tearful girl and wrapped her in his arms. He held Hermione close to his body and let her sob quietly into his chest. His heart broke as he heard her muffled sobs, cursing the red-headed boy in the other room. He was breaking Hermione's heart into pieces, without even knowing it.

Hermione felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders and she instinctively put her head into the nape of his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled of fresh cut grass and wind, the scent familiar and welcomed. This was the scent of Harry Potter, her best friend, whenever he was right off the Quiddich field.

Hermione pressed her face into Harry's clean, button-down shirt, and let her tears flow freely. She stained his shirt, the wetness from her eyes running all over him. Everyone, including Harry, thought she fancied Ron. Oh, how wrong they all were.

Hermione Granger was in love with Harry Potter.

They stayed in this position for a few minutes, their breathing and heart rates unconsciously matching paces. Hermione moved her head upward, so her ear was pressed onto Harry's heart. She listened to his heart beating as she silently wept. After some time, her tears of happiness ceased and the two young wizards were left in each other's arms.

Hermione straightened up, looking into Harry's emerald eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat at the beauty of his face. She took in the shape of his eyes, his lips- ones she so longed to kiss. She heard the fluttering wings of the canary birds, but she could only focus on the spark shining in his eyes. Hermione felt the world stop in that moment, then quickly turned away.

Harry felt his heart stop the second she looked away from him. The air grew cold and suddenly he was very uncomfortable. Harry looked up at the canary birds Hermione had conjured. They were fluttering happily above her, yellow feathers sparkling in the evening sun. He realized that they had been sitting in silence for some time, and decided to break the uncomfortable stillness in the air.

"They're really good."

Hermione was shocked at the sudden words that floated out of Harry's mouth. She looked away, hoping to hide the shock on her face.

Seizing the moment, Hermione said, "How does it feel, Harry, when you see Dean with Ginny?"

Harry was taken back by Hermione's words. She thought he liked Ginny? What did he do to make her think he liked anyone but her? Harry remained silent, contemplating how on Earth she could think he liked Ginny Weasley like anything more then… a sister. Harry stayed silent for a while, deep in thought.

Hermione watch Harry think, his face distorting like it usually did when he was studying or reading. She could recognize that face anywhere. She realized he wasn't going to admit it easily, that look being a clear sign of his inability to come up with a plausible lie. Hermione thought that if Harry would admit to her his… crush on Ginny, she would finally be able to move on, maybe be able to see herself with someone else.

Slowly Hermione added, "I see the way you look at her. You're my best friend."

Harry's heart dropped at that exact moment. How did he look at Ginny? Could she not see how he looked at _her_? Harry's head spun with questions, ones she would not be able to answer without him telling her how he felt about her. He may be in Gryffindor, but, at this moment, Harry felt as spineless as a Slytherin. Much to Harry's relief, he and Hermione were interrupted by none other then Lavender, pulling Ron by the arm.

"Opps, I think this room's taken." Lavender said, giggling all the way. She walked out of then room, leaving Ron with his two best friends.

Ron looked at the canaries and said, "What's with the birds?"

Hermione, angry at Ron for interrupting she and Harry's private moment, stood up in rage. She was appalled at the rush of feelings running through her. She had never been one for emotions, only facts, but right now, she felt like a completely different person.

Acting only on her feelings, for the first time in her life, Hermione said angrily, "_Oppugno."_

The little yellow birds instantly flew at Ron, attacking him mercilessly. Ron ran for the Common Room, closing the door behind him. The moment the canaries hit the door, they burst into nothing but a pile of yellow feathers.

Hermione collapsed beside Harry once more, tears running down her face once more. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around her again, only this time she did not put her head in his chest. Instead, she looked up and into his eyes. Harry felt her gaze pouring into his heart, the chocolate brown of her eyes making him melt.

Suddenly Harry said, "I don't like Ginny."

Hermione shook her head, and moved away from him. He was lying to her again. And she couldn't take it. Hermione prided herself on _knowing_ more then anyone else. When she didn't know something, she went to the library. But this wasn't something you could look up in a book.

"Don't lie to me, Harry."

Harry's head snapped up. She thought he was lying to her? Harry wondered what he could have possibly done to make Hermione think he liked Ginny. Sure she was good-looking, a great Chaser, and an all around nice person- _sometimes. _Harry disliked her moody swings and how much she cared for her looks. Harry also disliked that she was a bit… flamboyant when it came to areas that should not be seen.

"I'm not lying, Mione. I really don't like Ginny. I like… someone else." Harry said nervously.

He liked someone else? Hermione thought through all their recent interactions with girls, and none stood out as a possible crush.

"Do I know her?" Hermione said, thinking, unintentionally, out loud.

Harry smirked. Hermione's face had morphed into her "thinking face", one she only used on exams or long term papers. Suddenly, Harry's smirk faded and a grimace of worry took its place. What if she found out it was she he liked? Should he just get it over with now? Harry looked down at the girl in his arms. She looked up, as if sensing his gaze. Their eyes met, green meeting brown, and Harry knew what he had to do.

Seizing all the courage in his body Harry said, "You know her quite well. In fact, you probably know her better then anyone."

"What does she look like?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Harry's brows furrowed. He still hadn't decided if he wanted to tell her he loved her. But, he was in too deep now, and the only way to make it out was to take the plunge. Getting his heart broken was enough payment for getting this secret off his chest. He had hidden his feelings from her for so long, nearly three years, since she came to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Well, she has long, light brown hair that many people say is bushy but I think is perfect. She has chocolate brown eyes that make me melt and a cute button nose. She's perfect in every way." Harry said, finally.

Hermione was stunned. Was it her, or did Harry just describe _her_? Hermione was shocked. Did Harry, the boy she's been in love with since first year, say he liked someone that looks just like her? Hermione turned her head away, breaking their eye contact, trying to hide her shocked features. Harry liked her.

"Do you.. um… mean… er…. someone like…. uh…. me?" Hermione stuttered out. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger didn't know what to say.

Harry watched as Hermione tried to get the words out. His face transformed to one of sadness, as he watched her trying to form the words that would break his heart. He looked down, and started twittling his fingers.

Hermione sits helpless as Harry plays with his fingers, looking down and miserable. She couldn't help but feel terrible, she was the one causing him pain with her silence.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, "I… um… like you, too."

Harry's heart stopped the minute she said those words. She liked him? She liked him! Harry felt as if he was floating on cloud 9. Harry's face became a mix of confusion, shock, and pure joy. A wave of courage flowed through him and he bent his head and kissed Hermione.

If you had told Hermione Granger two days ago that she would be kissing Harry Potter right now, she would have checked you in with Madame Pomfrey. But, here she was, outside the Common Room, kissing him. After he had just admitted to liking her. She couldn't believe it.

In the moment their lips touched, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger saw fireworks behind their eyes, their head became foggy, and they felt like they were flying on that hippogriff once again. Because in that moment, the two teen wizards found out that they were not alone anymore, that they had someone who cared about them. Each other.

Harry released Hermione from the kiss, and looked at her face. Her brown eyes, ones he loved so much, were sparkling, her full cheeks pink, and her lips slightly swollen from the kiss. Her's was the face of a girl in love. Harry could feel her fast heart beat through her shirt, and she looked dazed. Harry smiled down at her and she returned the look. He felt his heart speed up. How could a girl do this to him? Harry looked down at her once more. He took in her bright eyes, button nose, and curly, not bushy, hair. The answer was him his arms. The girl in his arms was the reason he felt the way he did. Happy and loved.

Harry Potter felt content for the first time in his life.

All was sound.


End file.
